


Diary of a Dead Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Diary of a Dead Girl [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cemetery, Child Death, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after The Grave Escape, Manny and Frida's families celebrate a little girl's deathday.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was gray and the rain was pouring.

Manny and Frida's families walked into Miracle City Cemetery.

The priest said "We are gather here of the funeral of Marilena Lopez who was murdered by her parents"

Rodolfo, Maria, Emiliano and Carmela starts crying.

Jorge tried not to cry.

After the funeral, Manny puts a flower on Marilena's grave.

Frida began to play a funeral song on her guitar.

Tears streaming through Frida's face

Manny said "We'll forget you Marilena"

Manny and Frida left the cemetery

Here lies Marilena Lopez

2004-2007

Suddenly the grave glowed


	2. Chapter 2

Casa de Macho, Manny's room

Manny was trying to sleep but hears a whistle

Manny said "No it's only the wind"

Suddenly Manny sees a ghost girl appears behind him

Manny screamed and hide under the covers

Marlina said "No no no I-I didn't mean to scare you i'm Marlina"

Manny gulped "Manny"

"Before I died I used to live in a house"

Flashback opens

Marlina arrived home from a grocery store but sees her angry parents

"Filled with emotional abusive and strict parents"

SLAP!

Marlina fall on the ground

Marlina rubbed her cheek

"I tried to tell my parents to stop hurting me but they won't listen"

They started beating up their daughter

A black cat walked to a crying Marlina

A black cat wipes the tears from Marlina's eyes and purrs

"One tragic day my parents founds out that I disobey them they were furious and they stabbed me with a knife killing me"

Flashback closes

Tears streaming through Marlina's face

"After I died, I try to make new friends but I end up scaring them away"

Manny felt sorry for a ghost girl

Manny hugged Marlina


End file.
